


Someone In The Industry

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Leto!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Jared had never hated the saying, daughters date their fathers, so much until now.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N knocks on the studio door. Hearing a come in, she wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans, before opening the door.

Jared smiles at Y/N, surprise apparent on his face, before it fades. ‘What are you doing here, monkey?” He asks, getting up to hug her.

She chuckles, holding onto him tighter, than normal, making him worry. Releasing him, she steals his chair, like she always does. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

His eyebrows furrow at that. He couldn’t remember the last time she sounded nervous or was nervous to talk to him about something.

They had always been close, something her friends hated and his friends who were also fathers were jealous of. It was a combination of her mom not being around and the fact that as soon as she entered middle school, he gave her the reins on her schooling, and to his joy she choose an online school, meaning he got to take her everywhere.

He sits in the other chair, elbows resting on his knees as he leans forward. “What’s going on, monkey?”

“You can’t be mad.” She mutters, not looking at him.

“Why would I be mad?” He laughs, “You’ve only made me mad once, it was because you punched someone the wrong way and broke your thumb.”

She looks at him, “It was one time! And it was my first time throwing a punch!” She exclaims, giggling after a few seconds, realizing this is what her dad wanted from her. To laugh, loosen up for a few seconds. She stares at him for a few seconds, “I’ve been seeing someone for a few months.”

Jared’s eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline at her words. She always told him when she started to see someone, and this time she waited months. “How long?”

She winces, “Five.”

He leans back in his chair. “I’m not mad, a little hurt that you didn’t tell me, but not mad.”

Y/N winces again, “That’s not why, you’re going to get mad.”

He looks at the studio ceiling, running through what, exactly, would make her think he would be mad. He knew she wasn’t pregnant, she would have told him already. She definitely wasn’t married or engaged, she was old school that way. She wanted her partner to ask her father’s permission and she wanted to be walked down the aisle. His mind finally drifts to what could possibly make him mad.

“You’re dating someone in the industry.” When she doesn’t deny it, he groans, hating that the stupid saying ‘daughters date their fathers’ was true. He groans again, realizing he owes Shannon fifty dollars. He gives her a pointed look. “I owe your uncle fifty bucks now.”

She laughs, happy that he isn’t mad like she thought he would be. “I’ll give you half.”

He shakes his head, “My own fault for making a bet with him. He always wins.” Jared pouts, making his daughter laugh.

He grins at her, sitting up in the chair. His eyes growing soft, and his grin turning into a smile. “Tell me about him.”

Y/Ns shoulders drop, the leftover tension leaving as she thinks about him. The look on her face, screaming ‘I’m in love’. “He’s amazing, dad. He’s a musician and actor.”

Jared groans at that, “Does he also model?”

“Sometimes.” She laughs, making him groan, she really was dating someone like him. He makes a gesture, telling her to talk more. “I didn’t want to date him, at first. I even rejected him a couple of times, but he was so patient, waiting until I was ready. He treats me better than anyone I know. Other than you.” She adds, seeing the glare he gives her.

“What’s his name?” Jared asks, voice soft.

“Colson, Colson Baker.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon raises his eyebrows at the fifty dollar bill being offered to him. He gently pulls it from Jared’s fingers. “Thanks?” He says, confused to why he’s being offered money.

“I lost the bet.” Jared tells him, trying to clear up the confusion.

He racks his brain for what bet exactly, until his mind falls on the one he made when Y/N was only fifteen. “Who’s she dating?”

Jared doesn’t bother hiding the disgruntled look on his face at both his brother being right and the smug look on his face. “Colson Baker, I’m meeting him tonight. They’ve been together for five months.”

Shannon whistles, “Damn, five months? I’m surprised she kept it a secret for that long.”

“I’m not.” Jared mutters, making Shannon look at him, with a his head cocked to the side.

“What’s wrong? Do we already not like the guy? I mean, I’ve heard crazy shit about him, but he’s calmed down since he first started out.”

“It’s not that.” Jared sighs, rubbing his face. “She loves him. I was just holding onto the hope that she would find someone not in this world.” He gestures to the studio. “And fall in love and be happy.”

Shannon pats him on the shoulder, “think about it this way. She’s happy and that’s all you’ve ever really wanted her to be.”

He nods, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, let’s get to recording. I’ve got to get out of here at five.”

With the seven hours passing by in a blur, as they mess with what exactly they wanted for the album. Jared finds himself frowning, as he realizes that the address Y/N gave him was for a house and not a restaurant like he thought. Driving through the gate, a whistle escapes him as he sees the houses passing by him.

He had only been in this neighborhood once and it had been five years ago for a birthday party. Getting to the house, he parks by the curb, not wanting to park in the driveway. Walking up the pathway to the front door, he pauses before knocking on the door, as voices from inside make their way through the closed door.

“Don’t you even think about.” Y/N says, pointing the knife in her hands at her boyfriend.

He raises his hands, the smile turning into a grin at the mischievous look in her eyes. “I wasn’t thinking about anything.” He takes a step forward.

“Colson, I swear to god, if you touch those cookies, I will hurt you.” She tells him, noticing that he moved.

“Fine.” He sighs, pouting for a second, before moving over to her side. “Want me to take over?” As he asks, he takes the knife from her hands, chopping the carrots in front of him.

“I didn’t want you to, but thank you.” She presses a kiss to his cheek.

Hearing a knock on the door, she wipes her hands on the towel over her shoulder, before throwing it on the counter. “I’ll be back. Don’t take any of those cookies.” She doesn’t bother listening to his reply, knowing that inevitable three cookies will be missing when she comes back.

Opening the door, she pulls her dad in the hug. “Did you get here okay? They have a new guard and he can be a little weird.”

Jared smiles down at his daughter, “I got here fine.” Stepping through the threshold, he eyes the open living room and the tiny bit of the kitchen he can see. “Shannon says hi.”

A tiny laugh leaves her, “I know. He texted me, thinking you would forget. How was the studio?”

He shrugs, “Alright, we didn’t get too much done. How was your day?”

“Good.” The smile on her face dims a little, “I don’t think I should have to say anything, but please be nice. He’s really important to me.”

Jared brushes a piece of hair out of her face. “I didn’t need the warning, but I will follow it. If he’s important to you and I like him, he’s important to me.”

“Thank you, dad.”

“No problem.” He winks, “Now introduce me.”

Leading her dad into the kitchen, Y/N can’t stop the soft smile that takes over her face when she sees Colson, taking the pan off the stove, and putting it on a pot holder. Looking up, he meets the eyes of Jared and then Y/N.

“Dad, this is Colson. Colson this is Jared.” Y/N introduces the men to each other.

Colson extends his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Jared.”

Something in Jared relaxes as he lets go of Colson’s hand. He had never liked the whole sir, and Mr. Leto crap. “It’s nice to meet you too, even if I did just find out about you.” He nudges Y/N slightly.

She rolls her eyes, as Colson laughs. “I’m going to regret this so much.”


End file.
